Ami Hinamori on Debut!
by fortune coookie
Summary: Ami Hinamori, anak kecil yang manja dan sangat heboh. Anak kecil yang dapat melihat Shugo Chara dan pasti mengganggu mereka. Namun...itu cerita lama. Kenapa? Hei! Dia sudah beranjak remaja, kau tahu? Jangan salah melihatnya! Mind to RnR? - Kuro Hoshi


Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit

Ami Hinamori on Debut! © Kuro Hoshi

Title : Ami Hinamori on Debut!

Author : Khiiki - Kuro Hoshi -

Disclaimer : Peach-Pit

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Humor, Fantasy, Magical Girl

**N/A : **Yo. Ini adalah fic nyasar buatanku -,- kenapa ada? Soalnya ada event buat fanfiction sih X3! Ikutan deh, oh iya. Di situ kan ada genre humornya. Nggak yakin deh sama author gila nan seteres dan lebay ini -,- semoga berkenan dan semoga nggak kena stroke kalo baca fic garing ini X3

Ami Hinamori, anak kecil yang manja dan sangat heboh. Anak kecil yang dapat melihat Shugo Chara dan pasti mengganggu mereka.

Namun...

Itu cerita lama.

Tahun ini Ami akan naik ke bangku SMP. Yang artinya, kakaknya, Amu. Akan menduduki bangku SMA.

"Amii! Cepat sedikit! Telat nih!" panggil Amu dari lantai bawah.

Amu dan Ami akan masuk di sekolah yang sama, sebab itulah mereka akan pergi sekolah bareng-bareng.

"Tu, tunggu! Tunggu, kak!" Ami mempercepat gerakannya.

Dia menyambar ponselnya lalu dengan cepat turun ke lantai bawah.

Amu sudah menunggunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ohayou gosaimasu, Ami-chan!" sapa Ran, Shugo Chara pertama Amu yang selalu semangat dan ceria.

"Ohayou, Ami-chan!" sapa Miki, Shugo Chara kedua Amu yang cool dan berkharisma.

"Hihihi. Ohayou, Ami-chan!" sapa Suu, Shugo Chara ketiga Amu yang ramah dan keibuan.

"Ohayou Gosaimasu, Ami-chan" sapa Daiya, Shugo Chara keempat Amu yang sangat cantik.

"Ayo cepat, Ami!" suruh Amu tidak sabar. Karena sebentar lagi mereka akan telat.

"Ba, baik!" Ami mengejar langkah Amu yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

"Amu-chan! Tunggu kami!" panggil Ran dan lainnya sambil berlari (baca : terbang) mengejar Amu.

Ami menutup pintu dan mengunci pagar lalu mengikuti langkah kakaknya.

Menuju...

SEIYO GAKUEN!

"Ah. Sebaiknya kita ke papan kelas dulu deh. Ayo" ajak Amu ketika keduanya sudah sampai di gerbang Seiyo Gakuen.

"Di mana?" tanya Ami sambil celingukan. Rambutnya yang diikat kuda melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakannya.

"Pokoknya ikuti aku ya. Jangan serampangan!" ucap Amu tegas.

"Baik!"

Amu dan Ami menuju aula. Di sana banyak sekali anak-anak berkumpul. Untuk mencari nama mereka.

"Amu Hinamori...Hinamori..." Amu menggumam pelan sambil mencari namanya di papan.

"Nggg..." Ami berlaku sama. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan kelasnya. Di kelas Bulan! Sedang Amu sendiri di kelas Matahari. Amu juga bilang dia sekelas dengan Rima. Tapi dia terpisah dengan Tadase dan Nagihiko.

"Amu!" panggil seseorang.

Amu kenal betul suara ini. "Rima! Kita sekelas lho!" seru Amu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Rima melihat papan nama tersebut, dia merasa agak kecewa. Yah...berpisah dari Nagi agak membuatnya...kesepian?

"Kenapa Rima?" tanya Amu setelah melihat wajah sedih Rima.

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh, ini adikmu? Dia jadi anak SMP ya...selamat ya, Ami" ucap Rima.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Ami riang.

"Nah, Ami! Kita berpisah di sini. Kamu boleh ke gedung SMP sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aja ya. Dadagh" ucap Amu panjang lebar sambil meninggalkan Ami.

Ami meninggalkan papan nama yang berada di aula antara gedung SMP dan SMA.

Ami celingukan mencari kelasnya. "Hu'uh! Di mana sih! Kok...malah...nyasar!" pikir Ami kesal. Ami melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi...tidak ada satu orang pun di sekitar sini...

"Kakak..." Ami membuka flap ponselnya. Ada suara denging kecil yang panjang.

"APA! LOWBAT! AKU LUPA NGE-CHARGE SEMALAM YA! UGH!" Ami histeris. Apa boleh buat...Ami menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ami takut melangkah lagi. Salah-salah dia malah...tersesat lagi...

Amu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, Ran. Bisa...kamu ngawasin Ami tidak? Perasaanku tidak enak..." ucap Amu dengan pelan.

"Asal ini permintaan Amu-chan, aku siap!" ucap Ran lalu pergi.

"Hati-hati!" ucap ketiga saudara Ran.

"Sudah...berapa menit ya aku di sini? Jangan-jangan...upacara udah di mulai?" pikir Ami mulai putus asa.

"Huhh...coba saja...aku punya Shugo Chara seperti kakak. Pasti aku...tidak sesepi ini..." ucap Ami.

"Kalau gitu...tinggal panggil saja! Smile! Happy! Energic!"

Ami terbelalak. Sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang mengumpul di tubuhnya. "A, apaa...apa-apaan ini!" kaget Ami.

"Tinggal panggil saja, lalu kau akan merasa bahagia!" ucap seseorang.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Namaku Hikaru! Aku adalah Shugo Charamu!" ucap orang itu yang nyatanya bukan orang. Namun peri yang melayang.

"Apa! Shugo Chara! Masa sih!" Ami gelagapan sendiri. Sedang Shugo Chara yang bernama Hikaru itu tersenyum lebar.

"Masih merasa sepi? Baiklahh...Calling!" Hikaru sepertinya memanggil 'sesuatu' dalam jumlah besar.

"...lho? Kayaknya ada yang manggil deh?" pikir Ran yang sementara mencari Ami.

"Nggg...kau dengar sesuatu, Miki?" tanya Suu.

"Ya. Sepertinya...kita dipanggil deh!" jawab Miki.

"Ayo kalau gitu. Amu-chan, kami pergi dulu!" pamit Daiya lalu pergi.

"Ehm...sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu deh" ucap Nadeshiko yang sedang memainkan rambutnya di dekat Nagi.

"Sama. Ayo deh!" Rizumu dan Nadeshiko meninggalkan Nagi.

"Ada yang memanggil Pepe! Pepe harus pergi!" ucap Pepe lalu meninggalkan Yaya.

"Panggilan!"

"Ada yang memanggil!"

"Sepertinya yang memanggil itu Shugo Chara!"

"Tapi...aura Shugo Chara-nya seperti baru kenal deh!"

"Nahh...mereka akan datang sebentar lagi!" ucap Hikaru setelah sekian lama.

Ami jadi bingung sendiri.

"AMI!" panggil Ran kaget.

Ami terkejut. "Ran! Kok ke sini!" tanya Ami.

"Amu menyuruhku...syukur deh ketemu. Oh, iya. Tadi ada Shugo Chara yang memanggilku ke sini. Siapa ya?" tanya Ran sambil celingukan.

"Lho? Ami!"

"Ami-chan!"

"Ami-chan...?"

"Lho? Kamu kan!"

"Akh!"

"Pepe akhirnya sampai!"

Bukan hanya itu, Shugo Chara itu muncul tiada henti. Ami dibikin pusing karenanya.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" teriak Ami.

"Kamu nggak kesepian lagi kan, Ami-chan?" tanya Hikaru.

"I, iya sih. Tapi...tolong deh, kembalikan mereka semua! Ugh..." Ami menggembungkan pipinya. Kacau.

Hikaru tersenyum. "Baiklah. Bubar semua! Bubarrr!" suruh Hikaru.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kembali Ami-chan!" ajak Hikaru.

"Ya...kau tahu jalan nggak?" tanya Ami.

"Hihihihi. Tentu dong!" jawab Hikaru santai.

"Tunggu dulu, Hikaru!" sergah Ran yang masih menemani Ami. Sedang Miki, Suu dan Daiya sudah kembali ke Amu.

"Kau mendengar suara itu tidak!" tanya Ran.

"Suara...?"

Grudug.

Grudug.

Grudug.

"Ah. Iya. Suara yang...gemuruh ya? Gempa?" tanya Ami.

"Bukan! Ini...Batsu Tama!" ucap Hikaru.

"Batsu Tama!" Ami kurang tahu soal Batsu Tama, tapi dia pernah melihatnya...

"Pokoknya kita kejar! Ayo, Ami-chan!" ajak Hikaru. Ami mengangguk lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ami berteriak histeris ketika melihat kaki Amu, kakaknya tergores. Banyak sekali darah mengucur dari sana.

"A...Ami! Jangan ke sini! Pergi!" suruh Amu.

"Amu-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa!" tanya Ran.

"Ya. Tapi Suu, Miki dan Daiya...ugh! Kenapa Batsu Tama sekuat ini sih!" tanya Amu kesal.

"Ini...Batsu Tama liar" ucap Hikaru.

"Hikaru? Kenapa ini? Kita harus pergi! Cepat!" suruh Ami.

"Tidak, Ami-chan! Kita harus memurnikannya!" tolak Hikaru.

"Mana yang lainnya, Amu-chan!" tanya Ran.

"...mencari bantuan..." jawab Amu lemas. Kakinya terasa kram.

Ami menenggak ludah. Hikaru melihat Batsu Tama itu kemudian tersenyum.

My Own Heart Unlock!

Become Character...

Shining Star!

"AMI!"

"AMI-CHAN!"

"Ahh...apa-apaan ini! Kok...kekuatanku..." Ami jadi bingung.

"Ami-chan tidak mau kesepian kan? Batsu Tama ini kesepian. Maka dari itu...buat dia merasa bahagia dengan kekuatan ini!"

Ami terbelalak. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ayo!" Ami berlari mendekati Batsu Tama itu.

"Smile! Happy! Energy!"

Ami melakukan gerakan yang lincah dan indah. Setiap gerakannya terlihat serpihan serbuk cahaya yang mengkilap...

"Ini...sekarang Ami!" suruh Amu yang masih terluka.

"Ya!"

**OPEN HEART!**

Praaaaaaaaaaaang!

Batsu Chara itu murni.

"Huhh...uhh..." Ami menghela napas lega.

"Ami-chan!" Hikaru tersenyum pada Ami.

"Ami! Kau hebat!" puji Amu riang.

"Amu!" panggil seseorang.

"Rima!"

Dibelakang Rima, bergombollah banyak siswa lain.

"Lho...Nagihiko! Tadase! Kairi! Yaya! Kukai!"

Ternyata seluruh Guardian kumpul, membantu Amu berdiri.

"Kok...kalian?"

Para anggota Guardian tersenyum. "Hahaha! Masalahmu masalah kita juga! Jangan lupa!" ucap Kukai riang.

Amu melirik Ami. Kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

BRUGH!

"AMI! CEPAT BANGUN! SARAPAN UDAH SIAP NIHHH!" panggil Amu dari bawah.

Ami membuka matanya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Ahhh...mimpi...ternyata hal itu...memang masih lama ya?" pikir Ami kecewa.

"Tapi...cepat atau lambat aku pasti bisa" ucap Ami riang.

"AKU DATANG, KAKAK!" ucap Ami lalu turun ke bawah.

Tanpa Ami sadari, saat dia melangkah, serbuk emas bertabur dengan indah disekitarnya...

**- FIN –**

**A/N : **X3 ehehehh. Maaf yah. Seadanya saja XD habis mau gimana lagi? Menurutku ini udah bagus kok. Menurut kamu, author dodol. Ckckckck. Sudahlah…

**Last Word**

Mind to RnR ? ?


End file.
